one of us
by Louise Malone
Summary: two shoot...Fic sombre, et intense!
1. one of us

_**Je republie cette fic, aprés avoir vérifié que je ne risque rien sur le plan de la loi.**_

_**MAIS ATTENTION FIC INTERDITE AUX MOINS DE 18 ANS!!!!**_

**_merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, j'ai eu peur, mais il faut être prudent, vousle comprendrez j'en suis sure!_**

_**Une fic très différente de ce que je fais habituellement.**_

_**Plus sombre.**_

_**Mais j'ai moi aussi un coté sombre, qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer.**_

_**Le rating est M +++, vous êtes prévenus !**_

_**Rapport sexuel non consenti , violence,meurtres (mais non décrits), un Edward choquant, hum, c'est vraiment…sombre !**_

_**Mais la fin est…,enfin, vous verrez bien !**_

-

-

-

Les membres de la famille Cullen sont de vrais vampires:ils se nourrissent de sang humain.

Les couples sont ceux que l'on connait.

Aucun d'entre eux ne travaille, ils ne fréquentent pas les humains.

Sauf pour se nourrir.

Edward est célibataire.

Ce soir là, Emmett, Jasper et Edward sont partis chasser…

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai froid, et je suis fatiguée. Et une espèce d'appréhension me serre le ventre.

Jessica et Angela ont beaucoup insisté pour que je les accompagne à Port Angeles. Jessica vient juste d'avoir son permis de conduire, elle a eu 16 ans le mois dernier, et elle roule trop vite à mon goût. Angela partage visiblement mon avis, mais si nous voulons rentrer à Forks, nous n'avons guère d'autre choix que de monter avec elle.

Je ne me souvenais pas que la voiture était garée si loin…

J'ai hâte de pouvoir me déplacer seule, avec ma propre voiture.

Mais je n'aurais 16 ans que dans 8 mois. Je dois me montrer patiente.

Il fait très sombre ce soir, et dans cette rue les lampadaires sont presque tous cassés.

J'entends un bruit derrière nous. Jessica et Angela l'ont entendu aussi. Nous nous retournons toutes les trois d'un même mouvement.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai soif.

Mes yeux sont noirs. J'ai envie de sang frais.

Le sang de quelqu'un de jeune. Fille ou garçon, mais de moins de 20 ans…

Mes frères ont aussi soif que moi, mais eux au moins ont leur autre soif comblée.

Moi je suis condamné à coucher avec des femelles dont les pensées m'indisposent, ou alors à me branler comme un de ces adolescents boutonneux dont je déteste surprendre les pensées.

Cette nuit est parfaite pour la chasse. On est vendredi soir, il y aura des jeunes dehors, bien qu'il fasse très froid. Ils seront moins nombreux qu'un samedi soir, donc plus vulnérables.

De plus c'est la nouvelle lune, il fait particulièrement sombre…

La chance nous sourit vraiment.

J'aperçois trois filles.

Elles doivent avoir à peine 16 ans.

Fraîches, mignonnes, appétissantes.

Nous les suivons silencieusement jusqu'à une des rues ou nous avons cassés les lampadaires. J'écoute vaguement leurs pensées. Plates, sans intérêt… La plus petite pense à un certain Mike, et au premier baiser qu'ils ont échangé il y a quelques jours. La plus brune s'angoisse à l'idée de monter à nouveau en voiture avec la petite.

Mais rien ne me parvient de la 3° fille.

Ca m'étonne. Je veux en savoir plus. Celle-ci sera pour moi. Je le murmure à mes frères.

Voilà, c'est le moment. Emmett donne un coup de pied dans une poubelle. Les filles se retournent.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Ils sont trois. Ils doivent avoir 20 ans, ils sont très grands et incroyablement beaux.

L'un est brun et bouclé, l'autre blond, et le dernier, qui me regarde d'un air surpris est le plus beau des trois. Il se tient juste sous un lampadaire, ses cheveux sont roux foncés.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'ils sont sur nous.

Le brun attrape Jessica et l'entraîne. Le blond fait de même avec Angela.

Je reste face au 3°, qui m'atrappe par les épaules et me regarde d'un air furieux et stupéfait. Puis il me charge sur son dos et je dois perdre connaissance en comprenant qu'il court plus vite que le vent en me portant.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je n'entends pas ses pensées.

Et elle sent effroyablement bon.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire le plus. Cette humaine est différente des autres.

J'ai envie de son sang, plus que je n'ai jamais désiré du sang. J'ai envie d'entendre ses pensées, je ne supporte pas qu'elle me résiste ainsi.

Et j'ai envie de son corps. Incroyablement envie de la sentir nue et chaude contre moi…

Je l'emmène rapidement au coeur de la foret, là ou notre maison se trouve. Alice est là, elle est rentrée, elle a du prévoir ce qui m'arrive.

Je suis enivré par l'odeur de cette humaine, je feule de désir…

Alice se penche sur elle et lui tapote les joues.

Je dégrafe ma ceinture et veut repousser Alice, mais celle-ci grogne sur moi.

Elle a vu autre chose, j'en suis certain, mais elle me bloque ses pensées.

Elle finit par sortir la fille de son évanouissement et je me jette sur elle.

Je laisse mes lèvres courir sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire, puis je niche mon nez dans son cou, tout prêt de sa veine palpitante.

Je me crispe furieusement en enfonçant mes doigts dans le plancher pour ne pas la mordre et la boire tout de suite.

D'abord, elle va me donner du plaisir.

Alice me repousse à l'autre bout de la pièce, je m'encastre dans le mur et pousse un grondement sauvage.

Alice a prit la fille dans ses bras et me sourit :

« Attends un peu, attends Jasper… »

Je regarde l'humaine, qui s'accroche au cou d'Alice en sanglotant. Evidemment, elle est terrorisée…

Et je n'entends toujours pas ses pensées….

Emmett et Jasper font une entrée fracassante.

Jasper me sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la fille dans les bras d'Alice.

Emmett éclate de rire.

Jasper s'approche de la fille et lui caresse les cheveux. Puis il se penche sur Alice et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Il commence à défaire lui aussi la ceinture de son pantalon. Evidemment, il ressent la violence de mon excitation sexuelle, et à lui aussi elle fait perdre la tête.

Alice me supplie mentalement.

Je la regarde.

Elle a vécu ce que vit l'humaine.

C'est comme ça qu'elle a été transformée. Jasper l'a ramassée, perdue dans la forêt, alors qu'elle était en train de fuguer de l'hôpital.

Il la désirait autant que moi la fille de ce soir.

Il lui a fait partager son état d'esprit et je me souviens parfaitement d'elle, se tordant de désir,puis de plaisir, sous le corps de Jasper.

Depuis, Jasper ne voit qu'elle, n'aime qu'elle, ne jure que par elle.

Je regarde mon frère.

Je lui montre la fille qui se cache le visage.

Il comprend et me sourit.

Il envoie une vague de désir intense dans la pièce.

Emmett saute par la fenêtre en gémissant. Il va partir à la recherche de Rose.

Il a bien besoin d'elle pour calmer ce que Jazz vient de lui envoyer.

Alice lâche la fille et se jette au cou de Jasper. Il l'enlace et ils quittent la pièce.

Je m'approche de la fille, tellement dur que rien d'autre ne compte plus que son petit corps si mignon, que je veux nu pour moi.

Elle me regarde. Ses joues sont rouges, sa respiration haletante. Elle n'a pas résisté au don de Jasper…

Je lui souris et me penche sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou en gémissant fortement.

Je tire d'un coup sec sur son pull et l'arrache.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je n'ai plus peur.

J'ai cru mourir de terreur, je sais parfaitement ce que cet homme va me faire ; j'ai compris que la fille ne me sauvera pas.

Mais je n'ai plus peur. Au contraire, j'ai envie.

J'ai envie qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il me fasse tout ce qu'il veut.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chaleur entre mes cuisses.

Je me sens couler, je n'ai même pas honte. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon mais je me caresse parfois et c'est toujours agréable, mais ça…Ca c'est incroyable.

Je ne porte déjà plus que ma culotte, il arrache mes vêtements l'un après l'autre, et ça ne va pas assez vite pour moi…

J'ai envie de lui contre moi, j'ai envie de lui en moi.

Il achève de me déshabiller et je couine quand il pose sa bouche glacée contre mes seins, il me fait mal, les caressant et les tétant trop fort, mais la douleur participe au plaisir que me donne ses caresses.

Il passe une main entre mes cuisses et je m'ouvre pour lui, sans aucune pudeur. Au contraire, j'ai envie qu'il me regarde, qu'il me touche.

Il passe un doigt contre ma fente trempée et je soulève les hanches vers lui.

Il me sourit et sa bouche se pose sur mon ventre, me faisant me cabrer.

Il descend jusqu'à mon sexe en feu et je pousse un long cri quand enfin sa langue vient torturer mon intimité. Il me plaque contre le sol en me tenant par les hanches.

Ses mains me serrent trop, mais la douceur de sa langue m'empêche de penser à autre chose.

Je la sens s'insinuer en moi et je le supplie de continuer.

Il continue à s'occuper de mon clitoris et glisse un doigt en moi. Je frémis et me met à onduler des hanches, en transe…

Il s'arrête d'un coup et se redresse, me dévisageant avec un air avide et plein d'espoir :

« Tu es vierge ? »

Je ne désire qu'une seule chose : qu'il continue !

« Oui ! Mais encore, s'il te plait ! »

Il se relève et se déshabille si vite que je n'arrive pas à le voir.

Une fois nu il s'agenouille prêt de moi et me soulève la nuque.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que j'ai son membre dans la bouche.

Sa main sur ma nuque me guide.

Il a bon goût. Sa queue est grosse, bien plus que je n'aurais imaginé, mais j'aime l'avoir dans ma bouche. Il gronde, c'est un bruit impressionnant mais je comprends que c'est le signe de son plaisir.

Sa main qui n'est pas sur ma nuque caresse mes seins et d'un coup elle se positionne sur ma joue, il me fait augmenter la cadence, me maintenant fermement la tête.

Il crie et en même temps je sens son sexe gonfler encore dans ma bouche et frémir. Il se déverse en moi et ses mains sur ma tête m'empêchent de me soustraire à son plaisir.

J'ai la bouche pleine de sa jouissance. Je voudrais recracher mais sa voix devenue rauque m'ordonne d'avaler.

J'obéis, désorientée.

Il sort de ma bouche et je reste confondue. Je ne connais certes pas grand-chose à la sexualité, mais je sais que quand un homme a joui son érection retombe.

Mais pas lui. Lui je crois même que le plaisir qu'il vient de prendre l'a encore fait gonfler.

Il me regarde, les lèvres retroussées.

Une partie de mon esprit a peur, mais l'autre ressent juste du désir, et le désir me fait écarter les jambes quand il vient s'allonger sur moi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle est encore meilleure que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.

Elle est belle, sensuelle, chaude, brûlante même contre ma peau glacée…

Je la veux, je la veux totalement. Je veux son corps, je veux son sang, je veux son innocence, je veux son plaisir.

Elle geint et se tortille sous mes caresses.

Je prends mon temps, je veux profiter de chaque seconde, mais dans la pièce à coté Alice et Jasper sont en train de s'aimer et leurs cris de plaisir me font perdre patience.

Je remonte les cuisses de la fille et positionne ma queue contre sa fente trempée.

Elle gémit plus fort et je m'enfonce en elle, essayant de me contrôler pour ressentir chaque centimètre de pénétration.

Elle est toute neuve, et terriblement étroite, mais elle est aussi très mouillée et je glisse en elle assez facilement.

Je bute contre la membrane de son innocence et je pousse en elle d'un coup sec, la déflorant d'un seul coup de rein.

Elle hurle sous moi, se tordant de douleur. Ses mains tentent de me repousser mais la seule chose qui compte pour moi à ce moment là c'est l'odeur.

L'odeur du sang frais.

L'animal en moi reprend le dessus, et il assoiffé de sang.

Je sors de son corps et l'immobilise brutalement.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa féminité pleine de sang et je m'abreuve enfin.

Je bois le sang de l'innocence que je viens de lui ravir, je ne me contrôle plus, j'aspire le plus fort possible, et quand le sang de la blessure intime s'est tari je me cabre en arrière, fou de désir.

J'en veux plus…

Je fonce sur son cou, mais avant que je n'enfonce mes dents sur sa jugulaire elle tourne ses yeux vitreux de désir vers moi et me supplie :

« Encore »

Alors le désir sexuel reprend ses droits. Je la retourne sur le ventre et la positionne, la faisant se cambrer.

Je la pénètre et bute instantanément au fond de son ventre.

Elle crie et je mêle mes hurlements aux siens.

Elle est serrée et la douceur de ses chairs autour de ma queue me rend totalement fou.

Je ne me contrôle plus, je la prends intensément, n'aspirant plus qu'à la jouissance sexuelle.

Je l'entends crier son bonheur d'être ainsi prise, et je comprends que Jasper, depuis la pièce à coté, sans aucun doute à la demande d'Alice, lui envoie des vagues de plaisir.

Je pousse de plus en plus fort en elle et elle rejette la tête en arrière, criant sous la violence de son premier orgasme.

Ses cheveux glissent sur son dos et son cou est dénudé.

Je maintiens ses hanches et l'immobilise.

Je m'enfonce en elle à la déchirer, je bute 3 fois au fond de son ventre et le plus intense de tous les orgasmes m'envahit.

Je m'abat sur elle, lui tourne la tête sur le coté et enfin enfonce mes crocs dans son cou fragile et délicat.

Le sang afflue dans ma bouche, il coule dans ma gorge et un autre orgasme s'abat sur moi, me faisant encore jouir au fond de son ventre que je n'ai pas quitté.

Je m'abreuve du plus délectable des nectars, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre dans la pièce et me bombarde de visions.

Moi.

Avec elle.

Avec l'humaine que j'ai fait jouir, qui m'a donné un tel plaisir et que je suis en train de tuer.

Elle.

Vampire.

A coté de moi.

C'est tentant.

Mais pas assez pour que je quitte son cou.

Alors Alice me montre une autre vision.

Moi, Elle.

Vampire.

Moi.

En elle.

Le plaisir, à nouveau aussi intense…

Alors je trouve la force de laisser son cou.

Je me roule sur le sol, pris d'une frénésie que je ne peux pas combler. Jasper me serre contre lui, m'envoie des ondes de calme.

Quand je relève la tête l'humaine se tord de douleur au sol, la transformation a commencé.

Elle est pleine de sang, sur ses cuisses, sur son cou.

Alice est en train de la lécher, je rampe jusqu'à elle avec Jasper, et nous nettoyons son corps, profitant de chaque parcelle de son sang délicieux.

Bientôt, elle sera l'une des nôtres.

-

-

-

-

-

_**-**_

_**Hum, vous en dites quoi ? Ce sont des vampires, des vrais…**_


	2. réveil

**_et une suite, une..._**

Bella PDV

La terrible douleur s'estompe, remplacée par une soif effroyable. Ma gorge est parcheminée. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ou je suis. J'ai besoin de boire.

De boire du sang, de m'abreuver.

j'ai envie de sang et je ne m'en étonne même pas...

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il fait nuit.

Ils sont là.

Je me souviens confusément d'eux.

Le grand blond, le brun, la petite brune. Et le roux, celui qui m'a donné du plaisir, et puis…et puis qui m'a mordue…

Mais j'ai trop soif pour me soucier d'eux.

Ils me regardent, attentifs.

Je me lève d'un seul bond.

Je suis entièrement nue, mais cela n'a aucune importance.

Il y en a d'autres.

Une blonde, un autre blond et une chatain.

Ils ont l'air anxieux.

Je saute par la fenêtre et court dans la forêt.

J'ai conscience qu'ils courent derrière moi, mais je vais plus vite qu'eux .

La soif me brule à présent.

Je n'agis que par instinct.

Mes sens sont extraordinaires.

La moindre odeur, le mondre bruit m'est accessible.

Mon cerveau me parait fonctionner plus rapidement, et tellement mieux.

Je cours vers la ville, toujours nue, mais ni le vent, ni le froid, ni la pluie, ni même les aspérités du sol ou les branches qui giflent ma peau ne m'atteignent.C'est une sensation nouvelle, et grisante, mais pas assez pour me faire oublier la soif.

Devant moi, une forme grise , plus grande que moi..

Je me jette dessus.

Je ne sais pas qe quoi il s'agit mais je vois et ressens la pulsation du sang dans la jugulaire.

Je renverse la forme et la maintiens au sol. Je me jette sur la gorge et enfonce mes dents dans le cou, je bois longuement.

Je me relève, ma gorge ne me brule plus, je me tourne vers eux.

Que suis-je donc devenue?

L'heure est aux questions.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

La fille s'est enfin réveillée.

Elle fait un magnifique vampire.

Elle est encore plus belle que quand elle était humaine.

Ses seins sont plus ronds, elle a gagné quelques centimètres, ses jambes sont plus fuselées, ses cheveux plus longs et plus brillants.

J'ai encore envie d'elle.

Je commence à comprendre mes frères.

Et mon père, aussi.

Leur fidélité à leur femme, l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils leur portent.

La fille devant moi m'attire encore plus , maintenant que son odeur ne m'enivre plus.

J'ai une envie d'elle sexuelle, mais aussi sentimentale.

Elle est juste faite pour moi, je crois...

Elle a soif, c'est évident.

Les nouveaux-nés sont difficiles à gérer, chasser est une stratégie dont ils ignorent tout, il va faloir la suivre pour éviter qu'elle ne tue devant témoins.

Et nue, en plus...

Nous la suivons dans sa course dans la forêt, elle est une bonne traqueuse ,elle fonce droit vers la ville.

Mais nous restons tous confondus, quand elle se jete sur une proie pour le moins inhabituelle..

Quand elle se relève aprés avoir longuement bu, je sens ma virilité se manifester devant le spectacle de la fille,nue, couverte de sang, et se frottant les lèvres, blafarde sous la lune glacée.

Elle me regarde:

"qu'est ce que je suis?..."

C'est Carlisle qui lui répond:

"tu es devenue un vampire...Mais tu es ...particulière...Tu viens de t'abreuver du sang d'un ours..."

Elle le regarde, sous le choc.

Mais nous sommes bien plus choqués qu'elle...

J'entend les pensées des membres de ma famille. Emmett est le plus dégouté, Jasper,par contre...a envie d'essayer. Il supporte mal de ressentir la terreur de ses victimes, et un ours serait, pour lui, une forme de solution...

Alice regarde le corps de la fille, et veut l'habiller à sa façon.

Je m'enhardis:

"comment t'appelles-tu?"

Elle réflechit un peu.C'est normal, les souvenirs humains s'estompent trés rapidement.

"Bella..." finit-elle par répondre.

"je me souviens de toi!"

dit-elle en tendant un doigt vers moi.

Je lui souris.

J'espère bien qu'elle se souvient de moi.

"c'est toi qui m'a...changée comme ça?"

"oui"

"pourquoi?pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée?"

Les autres s'éloignent un peu et je m'approche de Bella . Son expression n'est pas hostile mais elle n'est pas amicale non plus.

Je l'embrasse sans retenue, et goute le sang de l'ours sur ses lèvres.

Pas aussi mauvais que je n'aurais cru. Un peu fade, sans doute...

Elle répond à mon baiser.

Puis se recule, surprise.

"j'ai envie...C'est comme si j'avais soif, mais autrement"

Je ris. Elle est pour moi. A moi. Je la veux, pour toujours.

Une notion qui m'était inconnue il y a 3 jours.

Elle se rapproche de moi et tire sur les pans de ma chemise.

Je suis rapidement aussi nue qu'elle.

Nous sommes seuls au milieu de cette forêt qu'un humain qualifierait d'inquiétante.

Mais pour nous elle se transforme en un lit douillet pour acceuillir nos ébats.

Je la renverse et trouve rapidement ma place entre ses cuisses.

Elle est moins brulante, mais sa douceur est intacte.

Et elle ne souffre pas, ne résiste pas, partage mon plaisir.

Elle s'accroche à mon cou et nous grognons ensemble , prits dans notre union.

L'arbre contre lequel je l'ai adossée s'abat bruyamment, mais nous n'y prétons guère attention.

Je l'aime.

C'est vraiment le sentiment qui prédomine.

Je comprends enfin les autres hommes de ma famille, leur envie de satisfaire leurs femmes. Leur bonheur de les voir jouir...

Je ressens enfin la même chose.

Je veux que Bella aime ce que je lui fais, et apparement c'est le cas.

Je m'enfonce en elle sans retenue, et elle m'en demande plus.

Je le prends avec force, longtemps, nous faisant accéder l'un comme l'autre de nombreuses fois à l'extase de l'orgasme vampirique.

Au bout d'un moment,je la retourne sur le ventre et pour la première fois elle se tend.

Elle me repousse et me regarde, la colère se lit sur son visage.

Il est évident qu'elle associe cette position à la morsure que je lui ai infligée aprés avoir joui en elle.

Mais je la pousse à nouveau sur le sol et elle me laisse la pénétrer dans cette position.

Dès que je bute au fond de son ventre elle crie de plaisir et je la rejoins dans une danse effrenée.

Nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit, et quand nous devons rentrer au petit matin, parce que le jour se lève et que nous risquons d'être surpris par un chasseur matinal, je ne suis pas comblé et elle l'est encore moins que moi.

Elle ne consent à se séparer de mon corps que contre la promesse de recommencer dès que nous serons à la villa.

Sur le chemin du retour elle se jete sur une biche et je la regarde, effaré. Elle relève la tête et s'approche de moi, la biche à moitié vidée de son sang dans les bras.

Elle me tend sa proie et je plante timidement mes dents dans la jugulaire.

Je bois à longs traits et la laisse finir de vider l'animal.

Je lui souris, elle me fait déjà faire n'importe quoi...

Je la prends par la main, et l'entraine vers la villa.

Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions, je veux savourer son corps, jouir en elle à n'en plus finir.

Elle est mon égale, tout nous est permis.


End file.
